Down in the Dark
by Sirius Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Its a story about a girl who is different in many ways, she is a seer, a desined, and just plain different.... and a young fairy from a differnt world who is also a desined.. and the people they meet.. it also will have some Romance in it... er... you'll
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
I looked down up from the darkness.. this prison I am in... Why am I stuck? Why wont they let me free.. I look and see shadowy figures threw the dark.. I heard whispers of what they were saying.. "Ha.. Master... We got two of them now" one of them said. I shivered... what was this... weirdness? I walked back and forth.. I was frightened.. I didn't understand.. I was flying threw the woods in Average... What was this strange place? Why was it dark? Who were these people? Are the Tall men? I kneeled down and held my head. What was happening? I felt.... so strange... all I want is to be free to fly....  
  
I cried.. I was alone from what I saw... All alone.. 


	2. Jhona

Chapter One  
  
~Jhona~  
  
Jhona looked at herself in the mirror.. Her hair was dark blue with black tips, it went long in the front and short in the back, her eyes were a dark blue so dark people mistake it for black if they looked to fast. She had think glasses; she called them her price for seeing into different demotions.. She wrote and drew comics. Her one love. She turned from the mirror and to her comic. But she heard a creek behind her she jumped up and grabbed the pocketknife from her pocket.. It was just her father. She relaxed and put her knife away. "I feared you were the strangers who are coming to get me.." She said. She lived alone with her father. He was fun but he also was very busy.. "Jhona, time to leave for Hogwarts...." He said with a smile. He wore a black suit with all black and a silver tie. His hair was spiky and black. Did I mention they were mages? Well, they are. Jhona a Sorceress and her father a Sorcerer.. "Oh, Father.. is it time already? Damn, time passes fast.. Lets go..." She said with a smile. "Can we get a slurpie on the way? I just love that muggle drink...."  
  
  
  
Jhona looked at her father and laughed, Slurpie almost coming out of her nose. He was always a funny one... he was making faces at the poor people who looked over to him and raised there eyebrow. So what?! He looked... different. But that was what made him interesting and more fun. Jhona sipped her Cherry Slurpie... her father loved them too.. She always thought he was the best father in the world. In fact.... She wanted to be just like him when she grew-up... It was hard for them sometimes... Jhona's mother had died when Jhona was 5.. She could remember little things.. like how her dark eyes sparkled as she read a comic to her or some kind of book.......  
  
"Hey.. Jhona.. how many more years of Hogwarts? I've missed you more and more every year you know..." he asked her.  
  
Jhona was quiet for a moment then said, "I have a year after this one.. I am 16.... so I'm a 6th year..." Her father nodded. "Okay... That makes me smile... so very smiley!!!" He said. Some people in the limo passing them looked over to them and started laughing. Jhona frowned. She recognized 2 of them. "Malfoys..." She growled. Her father looked over to them and gave them a frightening face that made their mouths hang open as they passed. "You showed them!!" Jhona said. "Ha!HA! Of course.. I had to.. they mad me do it..." He said. They stopped at the station.. "Bye dad.." Jhona said and she gave him a hug, "See ya latter you monkey." He smiled evilly. "Yeah.. See ya latter you mongoose...." he said back they laughed and Jhona grabbed her stuff and started to walk away.. she turned and waved then walked fast to the platform... 


	3. The wonderful train ride

Chapter two:  
  
The "wonderful" train ride  
  
Jhona sat in her stop in the train. At the end of the train.. She was in slytherin but stayed away from everyone.. her one friend was the daughter of two of the teachers... so she was were ever her parents went... She was reading her father's comic as she heard the door open... She looked up and saw to sneering twins looking at her.. The Malfoy Twins, the female twin had long white blond curly hair that was always in a lose pony and gray eyes.. the male had gray eyes and shortish blond hair, they were both very pale. Lucius and Narcissa named after their grandparents.. They were both mean and bullies..  
  
"Hey Vasquez ([pic]), what's with your dad?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's such a fag," Lucius said. Jhona's eyes grew to the worse glare she had and she stood up, she was a lot taller then them, she was taller for her age, they were a bit to short... average maybe? "What did you say?" She growled. Her voice was deadly and full of venom. "What was he doing? Having fun! THATS WHAT!" She said as she took a steep near them. She usually keeps her cool... but they were talking about her father, the caring guy who took care of her most of her life. "Is he the one who taught you to wear make-up instead of your mother?" Lucius asked, but expected no respond to it. "Oh wait.. your mother got herself killed!! The sneaky little goodie good... Ha! I bet she was basically asking for it!" Narcissa said coolly.. Jhona couldn't hold it any longer she pounced onto Narcissa and starting beating her like there was no tomorrow. Lucius smiled evilly.  
  
Lucius looked at this lady, Jhona Vasquez. They had teased her since day one, she was basically begging for it really.. But he couldn't help but have this "feeling" for her. He new she was the one who needed to go in the black crystal.. but... he'd have them all figure it out.. he would never get to see, hear, or tease her if he did that.. he decided to help his sister by tearing Jhona off her. Jhona was almost perfect.. Except for a small scratch. He looked to her from were she was on the ground.. and bent down to her, she was panting from anger. "Don't you ever touch my sister again," He whispered to her as he took out his wand he put a scratch on her cheek and charmed it to stay. "Respect, Jhona, you should respect the Malfoys.. we have many eyes and friends..." He said as he walked to his sister and helped her up. Narcissa got up and stormed out. Lucius stopped at the door and turned to look at the stunned Jhona.. She sat there in terror of what she did.. she had never done a thing like that.. she came close once.... He smirked at her. She was a peace of work.. and he left.  
  
Jhona stood up and felt her cheek. She felt it.. blood was coming out fast... she grabed her wand and made band aids and mirror... "Oh Monkeys.. This is gunna be one weird year..... What the hell is wrong with them? Worse then EVER," Jhona thought out loud. Jhona decided to get dressed. It would probably be a good thing to... in a while they would be there....... 


End file.
